


This Is Nice:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Instant Attraction: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 Wahine'inoloa (Evil Woman), Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, Gen, General, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Olivia went on their coffee date, & they feel like there is an attraction between them, What do they do about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	This Is Nice:

*Summary: Steve & Olivia went on their coffee date, & they feel like there is an attraction between them, What do they do about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Dr. Olivia Victor were on their way to their date, They were alone in their own thoughts, as they were making their way to their destined destination, The Beautiful Doctor thought to herself, **"God, He is gorgeous, I _would be_ dead in a week, If I stay around him"** , The Five-O Commander was thinking, **"I _can't_ believe that she gave me a second chance, I am totally out of her league"** , & the rest of the drive was made in silence.

 

They got to the restaurant, & were amazed at the romantic setting, It made them feel a little bit uncomfortable, But, They least know what they want, when it comes to relationships. Everything was perfect, & they were enjoying themselves, & Steve paid the bill, He asked, "Would you like to take a walk on the beach with me ?", Olivia smiled, & said, "I would love to", & they went straight to the beach in front of the restaurant, & held hands, as they began to walk, & enjoy watching the sunset.

 

They felt the heat between them, & didn't want to admit it, But, It was there, & they were glad, They decided to put it to rest, til they were ready to talk about it. They made their way back to Steve's truck, & they were on their way to her house, which Steve wants to see. When they got there, "Let me walk you to the door", The Former Seal said, & he got out of the door, shut it, & helped Olivia out, The Beauty smiled, & said, "Thank you", & they walked up her walkway, & to her front door.

 

They each gave the other a peck on the cheek, & then it turned passionate, when the need for air came, Olivia broke the kiss, & opened the door, She dragged a smiling Steve through the door, & then closed behind her, The Couple decided not to talk about the attraction, & go for it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
